Fumbling
by Your Destructive Fever
Summary: Remus is studying and needs a distraction. RLSB. Oneshot!


**I'm currently devising a plot to obtain control and ownership of JKR. Until that works out, I don't own the HP universe. I'll keep you posted though.**

"Moony, sweet cheeks, I'm bored," said Sirius, with a dramatic sigh, "let's go fumble in the closet," he continued, winking mischievously.

"Sorry Paddington, but I'm studying, ergo, I'm a fumble free zone tonight. Plus, if we were going to fumble, why on earth would we leave our nice, comfy and most importantly warm room for a closet?" replied Remus, wrinkling his nose in distaste, "bother someone else."

"It's romantic Remus," said Sirius, clucking his tongue," oh, go on! For old times sake."

"Difficult as you really are making this choice, I'm going to decline your lovely offer," came Remus's response, drowned in sarcasm.

"Come on, our entire relationship practically begun in a closet, we should go to one now and honour our roots! We have such beautiful moments of enclosed spaces, completely empty apart from us two...I'm really not convincing you, am I?"

Not quite. Besides, I hardly call Lily and James teaming up to force feed us veritaserum, locking us in a closet and ordering us to discuss our feelings a beautiful moment. Actually, it was rather traumatising."

"Hush," atoned Sirius, "it was beautiful and you know it."

"Fine," said Remus, "I give up, it was beautiful. Now, let me study."

"Remus! COME ON!"

"I'm not going, Sirius."

"But, I wanna!"

"But, I _don't_."

"Whatever," huffed Sirius, "you're all chivalry and ankles Moony, until someone asks you for something that you find inconvenient."

"That is my fatal flaw in life, you're right. Sorry, Pads, but I need to study. I can't get this spell to work, my wand just won't flick the way I want it to."

"Come now, Moony," said Sirius before continuing lecherously, "we all know you're a wizard with that wand of yours."

"Hahah, Pads, really, hahah. Now if you're quite finished with the ridiculous innuendos and if you dare even think 'in-your-endo- Merlin, help me, I will be forced to hex you."

"Sigh," said Sirius, resisting a smug grin at Remus's threat.

"You're supposed to actually sigh, not just say the word," said Remus, in reply.

"It was for dramatic effect," said Sirius, followed by an actual sigh, "can we at least talk for a while?" he said, beseechingly.

"You've got five minutes."

"Five minutes we could have spent fumbling in a closet."

"Sirius," said Remus, exasperated, "talking can be just as enjoyable as fumbling."

"Doubtful," stated Sirius.

"Remus?"

"Remus!"

"Remus don't ignore me," Sirius stressed to no avail, "we're supposed to be talking." He pouted. "Oh, Remus, my little teacup of love how do you make those flowers grow from your hair?" Still no response Sirius continued, "this conversation is positively tantalizing, I find myself hanging on your every word... I mean it, you're right! You're absolutely right this is just as enjoyable as a vigorous manhandling." When he failed to antagonize a response out of Remus, Sirius soon switched to different tactics.

"Sirius," said Remus, authoritively.

"Sirius, I really need to study and you licking my neck is quite the distraction."

"Fine, fine!" squealed Remus, desperately, "we can go for a quick fumble in the closet, but you have to promise that you'll let me study for the rest of the evening afterwards."

"I promise," replied Sirius, grinning widely and wildly.

"Right. Let's go then, where are we headed?"

"Way I figure it, room of requirement would be best."

"Whatever," said Remus, rolling his eyes, "once it's quick."

"Why Remus, I didn't know you were that sort of guy. Won't even buy me dinner first, huh?"

"Seems to me that I know just the way to treat you."

And so, the boys made their way to the common room and from there they made their way to the seventh floor and the room of requirement. All the way there, Sirius found the time to inform Remus that he in fact, disliked the word fumble and all the reasons why this was so, Remus , to his utmost credit, found the self control to resist hexing Sirius into creature that rivalled even Hagrid's more dangerous 'pets' in scent and appearance. Upon their arrival, Sirius desisted his ramblings and began to undertake the necessary steps to having the room contain just what he desired, after which he gestured for Remus to enter.

"Shit," exclaimed Remus, upon his entry.

"Language, mister!" said Sirius with joking disapproval, his eyes shining brightly, "so, you like?"

"It's, well...it's quite the closet."

"I guess," said Sirius as he stood behind Remus, wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and began to smother his neck in gentle kisses, whispering against Remus's skin Sirius murmured, "happy closetversary."

"Closetversary?" probed Remus, relaxing into Sirius's embrace.

"It's been exactly 103 days since our first closet fumble, you know. Important number, that is. Plus, I wanted an excuse to do something nice for you. You've been stressing about studying lately, you might have noticed."

"I love it," expressed Remus.

"Knew you would," replied Sirius with a self-satisfied smirk.

The closet resembled a closet in the same way in which the Taj Mahal resembles a decrepit old cottage. As in, it didn't. Not remotely. For one, when did you last see a closet the size of the entirety of the Gryffindor common room? Or a closet with an inviting king sized bed? Or a closet with a fancily ordained table complete with champagne and chocolates? In fact, the only similarity between the 'closet' and an actual closet would ne the dark, however this 'closet' once again had the edge, dozens of floating candles, swirled, swayed and sailed above the boy's heads.

"So, Remus," began Sirius, nonchantly," ready to go back to studying?"

"Oh yes," mused Remus, "but, I think a change in subject is in order. A project if you will. And it's sort of like the Marauder's Map except, that the only thing I'll be mapping is the inside of your mouth with my tongue."

"How very sleazy of you, love. Colour me enchanted! But honestly, does the remainder of my body not deserve any attention, or _mapping_, if you will."

"Maybe some," said Remus, slipping around in Sirius's arms to turn and face him.

"Good," said Sirius, "I told James I'd be getting some tonight." And with that Sirius began to kiss Remus, softly at first before he passionately deepened the kiss, his arms roaming around the back of his companion pulling him closer, even though there was no closer to be, slipping under Remus's shirt to find bare skin and well, we'll leave the rest to your imagination. Needless to say, Sirius got some that night.

**Review, please? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
